


Take Care of You

by Mellifluusascian



Series: Oneshots, Timestamps, Imagines, etc. [8]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellifluusascian/pseuds/Mellifluusascian
Summary: You’ve had a rough day at work and Kihyun hates to see you like this. He makes it his job to wipe away your troubles and replace them with pleasure.
Relationships: Yoo Kihyun/Reader
Series: Oneshots, Timestamps, Imagines, etc. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803082
Kudos: 21





	Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story for someone close to me because I wanted them to feel just as special as they made me feel. This is my first time writing for the LGBTQIA+ community (aside from the usual memberxmember works) and please, by all means, if you have any feedback (i.e., incorrect terms) DON'T HESITATE TO LET ME KNOW!! If I make a mistake I want to learn and understand.

Kihyun was laid out on the couch, sitting up against the armrest as he read a book quietly, glasses perched on his nose. There was a comfortable silence in the room until the front door swung open and your tense figure emerged from the dark of the evening. He lifted his head in confusion, watching you storm through the living room.

_ “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t quit that job? I hate it, I hate my manager, my coworkers, I don’t even like what I do so why the fuck am I still working there?” _

Kihyun let out a chuckle and stood up, walking over to wrap his arms around your frame. He pushed a strand of hair from your face, mentally noting that it probably fell during your raging.

_ “I take it today was another bad day at work, my love?” _

_ “That’s an understatement. I literally wanted to claw my fucking eyes out.” _

You let out an exaggerated sigh and rested all your weight onto him, relaxing a bit as he ran his hand through your hair.

_ “Well, you’re home now, so let me take care of you.” _

You felt his hands drift down to your waist, resting there for a moment, thumbs rubbing over them before moving his hands down to your thighs to lift you. He lifted you as if you weighed as much as a feather, carrying you to your shared bedroom and laying you down gently at the edge of the bed, legs hanging over the side. 

Unbuttoning your shirt from the bottom up, he placed soft kisses on your stomach along the way, lips lingering more each time the higher up your chest he got. He went slow, taking his time as his lips worked their way up to the junction between your neck and collarbone, making sure to leave faint love bites as he went. 

You lifted a hand, sliding under his shirt and only making it up to the middle of his abdomen before he grabbed your wrist to stop it, lips hovering above your ear.

_ “Let me do the work, baby. Just relax and enjoy.” _

Kihyun pressed a kiss to your ear and pulled your hand from under his shirt before straightening himself from hovering over your form. His fingers slipped into the waistband of your work pants, rubbing the skin on your hips before bringing his hands together to undo the clasp and gently pull them down along with your underwear, leaving kisses over your hips and thighs. 

You lifted your head enough to see what he was doing, face flushing at the soft look on his face as he adorned your lower half with kisses until he looked up to meet your gaze, instinctively pushing your legs together.

_ “The point of this is for you to be relaxed baby. Is something wrong? I can stop if you want.” _

You shake your head, lip between your teeth as you look for words.

_ “No, you don’t have to stop. I’m just… you know I get shy…” _

_ “How many times do I have to tell you that you never have to be shy when you’re with me?” _

You couldn’t help the way your head hung in embarrassment, prompting Kihyun to take his two fingers and lift it.

_ “Hey, I mean it. Why are you so shy, my love?” _

_ “You know how I get about my body sometimes…” _

Kihyun didn’t miss the way your arms subtly wrapped around yourself and he pulled your face closer.

_ “Your body does not define you. I understand that it may be important to you but to me, you are what is important. Whether you have a nice, tight pussy for me to slide into or a nice cock for me to play with, it does not matter. I still love you either way and nothing is going to change that. Ever.” _

A smile made its way onto your face as he leaned in, lips brushing against yours and eyes set on your face.

_ “Will you let me show you how much you mean to me?” _

You could only nod before his lips were pressed against yours in a soft but passionate kiss, his hands caressing your body as delicately as he would a fragile flower. When they reached your hips, he pressed his fingers into them, massaging them slowly as his lips moved in time with yours. Neither of you moved from that position for some time - only when he pulled away to undress. 

Kihyun made a show of pulling his shirt over his head, his toned abdomen a sight for sore eyes. He spent less time removing his sweats - feeling the need to be freed from the restraining cloth - before climbing back onto the bed, straddling your thighs as he leaned over to the bedside dresser to grab the bottle of lube that he kept on the top drawer. He tapped your thighs before nudging them apart lightly.

_ “We’ll take it slow unless you tell me otherwise, okay baby? But I need you to open your legs for me to do anything. Do you trust me? I need to hear you say it.” _

You wondered how he could be so tender and careful, so calm in moments like this. It really did blow your mind. Nevertheless, it made you smile as you nodded confidently.

_ “I trust you, Kihyun.” _

He smiled softly as he lubed up his two fingers and pushed them into you carefully, watching for any signs of discomfort as he slowly worked his fingers, stretching your entrance. His smile grew when he saw your face contort in pleasure and he leaned down to place soft kisses on your stomach. 

_ “Do you think you’re ready now, sweetheart?” _

_ “I’m ready. Please… I need you.” _

Your hips began to move against his hand until the feeling was gone and a whine left your lips. When you opened your eyes again, you were met by a delicious sight: Kihyun was spreading lube over his cock, the look on his face enough to tell you that he had been holding it in for some time. In fact, you thought you might have seen a slight bulge in his sweats in the midst of your raging. Had he really been holding back for you?

When he had finished lubing himself up, he slotted himself between your legs and guided his cock to your entrance, teasing it with the tip as he looked down at you.

_ “You’re in charge, okay? Tell me what you need me to do and I’ll do it.” _

Kihyun pushed in slowly, watching your face for any signs of discomfort with one hand resting on your hip, thumb massaging it gently. When he was fully seated inside of you, he ran his hands up your sides, pausing only to flick his thumbs over your nipples before continuing.

_ “Please move, I’m ready I promise.” _

His eyebrow quirked only slightly and he smirked, nodding and pushing his hands up into yours, lacing your fingers together. He leaned down and kissed you firmly as he began to thrust into you at a slow, steady pace. 

He always knew how to angle his hips just right, not needing time to find the spot that had you writhing in pleasure. But this time he purposely avoided it, wanting to draw out your pleasure. There was something so intimate about the closeness of it all - bodies pressed so close that you could feel the flex of his abdominal muscles each time he pushed into you, the way his breathing tickled your jaw as he pressed heated kisses to your neck. When you arched your back, your nipples brushed against his skin just enough to send a warmth down to your core. 

He loved your breathy moans and cries for more. He would swear that every sound that passed through your lips made his cock harder, but he would hold back from fucking into you. Even when you cried for him to go faster, he’d only speed up his thrust little by little. He wasn’t just fucking you, he was making love to you, showing you how much he loved you through him worshipping your body, murmuring praises into your ear.

_ “Only you could fit me so well, baby. Don’t you see? You were made for me to love, and I’ll love you every day if that’s what it takes for you to remember.” _

Finally, Kihyun angled his hips to hit that spot that had you seeing stars, face buried into the crook of your neck. His moans made you shiver, clenching around him and making him hiss. 

_ “Cum for me, baby. I won’t cum until you do.” _

After that, it took you but a few seconds for your orgasm to overtake your body, eyes screwed shut as you squeezed his hands. His orgasm followed immediately after yours, the room filled only by the sounds of the both of you catching your breaths as you come down from your highs. 

The two of you laid there, Kihyun nuzzling his face into your neck as you calmed down. He finally slipped himself out of you and rolled to lay beside you, arms pulling you into his chest. A lazy smile was plastered on his face, eyes closed as he buried his nose into your hair.

_ “How about we order something special for dinner and take a nice, hot bath together while we wait hmm? I’ll even pour you a glass of your favorite wine.” _

A chuckle left your lips and you buried your face further into his chest. 

_ “I would absolutely love that.” _


End file.
